like a dying star (baby we're both dying)
by SachiMalff
Summary: "You are the faint line between faith and blindly waiting." [for HUNHAN DAY 12/20] [hunhan - manxman - fakerelationship!hunrene - AR - completed]


" _ **Y**_ _ou are the faint line between faith and blindly waiting."_

* * *

 _like a dying star (baby we're both dying) ©_ SachiMalff

* * *

Luhan memiliki prinsip bahwa media tak seharusnya tahu kehidupan pribadinya. Ia adalah orang yang keras bila sudah menyangkut tentang masalah pribadinya—entah itu kehidupan keluarga atau cerita asmaranya sendiri.

Menjadi bintang top China memang tak gampang, apalagi bila kau adalah mantan anggota terkenal sebuah _boygroup_ Korea yang telah meroket ke ranah Internasional. Namun hal tersebut tak memengaruhinya untuk menciptakan batas-batas antara pekerjaan dan kehidupannya.

Ia tak mau media menyentuh kisahnya.

Apalagi jika itu menyangkut hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun.

* * *

( _...kau, adalah garis semu antara kepercayaan yang kugenggam dan penantian tanpa ujung..._ )

Luhan menyeka keringat yang menetes membasahi wajahnya. Terik mentari tak mampu menyurutkan semangatnya untuk bekerja lebih giat dalam proses syuting film terbarunya, karena hari itu adalah jadwal syuting terakhir baginya. Selama tiga bulan lebih film yang baru ia bintangi tersebut hampir menyita seluruh waktunya, dan ketika akhirnya syuting ini berakhir, ia sungguh merasa lega dan senang.

Luhan segera berpamitan pada semua staf yang telah bekerja keras bersamanya, menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu dan menolak dengan lembut permintaan produsernya untuk merayakan kerja keras mereka dengan minum dan makan bersama.

Ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian khusus artis, mengambil barang-barangnya dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja rias khusus untuknya. Ia berjalan, mengabaikan hawa dingin musim dingin yang baru saja datang menyapa bumi Beijing. Langkah kakinya terasa semakin berat karena angin, namun ia merekatkan jaket yang menempel di badannya dan berlari kecil menuju mobil Audi miliknya.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, ia menunggu beberapa menit untuk menetralkan napas dan mengusap wajahnya karena ia tahu, ia tak boleh terlihat terlalu lelah. Melirik tampilan dirinya sendiri di kaca, ia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan, mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat terlalu letih dan lesu, lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum karena—

Oh Sehun takkan suka jika melihatnya letih seperti ini.

Setelah memastikan diri bahwa ia terlihat lebih manusiawi dan segar, ia segera mengambil laptopnya yang ia letakkan di kursi samping kemudi, kemudian _log in_ dan—

 _Klik_.

Pantulan laptop di depannya yang belum menunjukkan gambar akan sosok yang ia rindukan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang nampak terlihat lebih segar dari kali terakhir ia menyelesaikan proses syuting, dan Luhan tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, ia akan mengusir semua rasa lelahnya jika ia telah berada di depan layar laptopnya.

 _Tut_.

" _Hyung_..."

Dan Luhan pun tersenyum.

"Sehun- _ah_..."

Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun muncul di layar laptopnya, sama seperti biasanya—masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih berada di atas satu panggung.

Sehun yang sekarang masih terlihat sama—senyum _boyish_ malu-malu, tatapan dingin namun hangat ketika akhirnya mereka memiliki waktu untuk saling menatap pantulan wajah masing-masing, pahatan wajah sempurna, dan senyum kecil yang akan melebar seiring Luhan menceritakan kegiatannya hari itu.

Sehun masih terlihat sama, dan Luhan bersyukur akannya.

Malam itu, di dalam mobil pribadinya, tak tersentuh oleh satupun kamera atau awak media lain, Luhan bersembunyi dengan Sehun, membagi ceritanya tentang apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan hari itu.

"...dan hari ini, aku mendapatkan permintaan untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentangmu. Tapi aku menolaknya, tentu saja," ceritanya di sela-sela obrolan mereka. Luhan tertawa, kemudian mengambil cemilannya dan mengunyahnya pelan. Di depannya, sosok Sehun memerhatikannya dalam diam sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tidak meloloskan permintaan itu?"

Luhan mendesah lelah, kemudian mengembalikan kripik yang ia ambil kembali ke wadahnya. "Sehun, kita—"

"—sudah selesai membahas tentang hal ini, yeah, aku tahu, _hyung_."

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Sebenarnya sih kau bisa saja menjawab pertanyaan itu dan berkata, 'Kami masih saling berhubungan.' Itu tidak terlalu susah, kan? Lagian, banyak fans yang masih menganggap kita ini imut kalau bersama."

"Sehun..."

"Apa? Masalah agensi yang melarang kita saling menyebut satu sama lain? Aduh, _hyung_ , aku muak mendengarnya."

Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun menatapnya tajam. Ia menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai layar laptopnya, menyusuri garis kontur wajah Sehun yang tercetak di layar. Ia menatap Sehun dengan lembut, tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Sehun, di sisi lain, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Luhan..."

Luhan tahu, jika Sehun sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, pasti ia memang sedang serius.

"Hm?"

Ada jeda sepersekian menit yang mengosongi jarak mereka berdua, dan Luhan menurunkan tangannya, menatap Sehun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian berkata, "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau begitu tampan."

Luhan tertawa, namun tak berani bertanya tentang kenyataan bahwa Sehun baru saja menahan satu hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

" _Well_ , kau juga terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut hitam."

"Aku mewarnainya sendiri, tahu? Awalnya Yeol- _ie hyung_ menyarankan untuk mewarnainya dengan merah bata, tapi aku menolaknya. Kubilang padanya bahwa Luhan-ku menyukai warna hitam. Ah—dan apakah kau tahu? Sekarang Soo - _ie hyung_ dan Nini sedang berencana untuk pergi berlibur ke Barcelona! Lalu Suho _hyung_ bilang ia ingin ikut, namun Nini tidak mengizinkannya, hehe..."

Luhan tertawa, tersenyum, mengangguk kecil, dan memberikan respon terhadap semua ocehan Sehun. Sejujurnya, ia tahu bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara, dan lebih suka untuk mengekspresikan dirinya lewat tindakan dan tatapan di antara dua maniknya ketimbang berbicara seperti ini. Dan Luhan sudah hapal jika Sehun sedang cerewet, maka ada hal yang ia sembunyikan.

Namun lagi-lagi, Luhan tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk bertanya _ada apa_.

 _Sehun, apakah di sana semuanya baik-baik saja?_

"Luhan _hyung_..."

"..."

"..."

"...hm?"

"..."

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Sebentar lagi... Dan kita pasti akan bersama—seutuhnya."

Luhan tertawa, namun mengangguk.

Tanpa sadar, ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Karena tiba-tiba, ia kembali ingat bahwa bertahan tak semudah itu, menunggu tak sesimpel itu, mematahkan jarak tak senyaman itu, dan percaya tak sebohong itu.

Diam-diam, Luhan berpikir bahwa mungkin berhubungan lewat layar dan sambungan internet lebih aman dari pada menunggu waktu untuk memamerkan pada dunia—hal yang seharusnya mereka simpan rapat-rapat itu.

* * *

Hubungan yang mereka miliki adalah hubungan yang riskan, seolah mereka harus siap-siap mati dan hancur ketika agensi Sehun atau publik tahu tentang jalinan kasih yang mereka jaga. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan masih berada dalam tahap menata karier, membangun impian mereka dari satu bata titian dan menumpuknya dengan bata lain, berharap bahwa mereka bisa menciptakan dinding yang cukup kuat untuk mereka bertahan. Mereka tahu sesaat setelah hubungan ini diketahui publik, mereka akan hancur—karier mereka akan berhenti di sana, kehidupan mereka akan jatuh dan terasa sangat berat.

Kalau boleh jujur, hubungan mereka dan keputusan-keputusan yang ingin mereka ambil seperti layaknya buah simalakama. Sehun ingin mereka hidup bahagia, terbuka, bisa bertemu satu sama lain dengan bebas. Ia ingin bisa memeluk Luhan, mengucapkan pada dunia yang menentang mereka bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya. _Miliknya_. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tahu bila kehidupan tak semudah itu. Ia adalah seorang idol, di mana negaranya masih belum setuju tentang ide percintaan sesama jenis. Ia tahu Luhan adalah seorang bintang besar di China, yang sedang berada di ujung kariernya. Mereka tak bisa memutuskan suatu hal yang menyangkut kisah cinta dan karier mereka secara sembrono.

Karena jujur, bata yang mereka susun masih belum terlihat begitu tinggi dan kokoh untuk melindungi mereka.

Kehidupan mereka masih belum mumpuni untuk dipertaruhkan, ditukar untuk sebuah eksistensi dan pengakuan cinta.

Pernah, pada suatu hari Luhan lelah menunggu kesempatan itu tiba dan hilang akal, memohon Sehun untuk segera mundur perlahan dan ia juga akan mengikuti langkahnya—mereka akan mundur dan mengaku, pergi dan hidup bersama, memperbarui semua hal mulai dari nol dan membangun kisah mereka tanpa ada hambatan atau batasan.

Namun Sehun, tentu saja, menolaknya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun mendesah di seberang telepon. " _Hyung_ , mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini? Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya. **Kita** tak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan ada dalam bahaya jika pergi dari EXO saat ini, dan kau masih terikat kontrak pada beberapa acara. Kita akan tamat jika kau bertingkah seperti ini."

"Sehun- _ah_..."

"Han, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Mengapa dari kemarin kau mengangkat tema yang sudah kita setujui bersama? Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau setuju untuk menjalin hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi ini bersamaku? Kau sudah setuju jika kita tidak akan mengaku pada publik sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tak memperbarui kontrak dengan EXO dan kau selesai dengan semua kontrakku."

"Sehun, dengarkan aku..."

"Tidak, Luhan. Kau yang harusnya mendengarkanku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kita akan hancur dalam satu kedipan mata jika kita berhenti di sini. Tunggulah. Kumohon, tunggu. Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk bersabar dan bersabar. Kau yang selalu menolak wawancara yang melibatkan namaku di dalamnya. Mengapa saat ini kau bertingkah gila seperti ini?"

Luhan membatu. " _Gila_?"

"Luhan, bukan begitu—"

" _Gila,_ katamu?"

"Han, dengarkan aku..."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu keras, sampai lidahnya sendiri merasa amis karena darah mengucur, terluka akan gigitannya yang terlalu keras.

"Kau menganggap pemikiranku gila?"

"Luhan..."

"Oh Sehun, kaupikir menunggumu selama hampir tiga tahun, menjalani hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi hingga aku harus ke toilet untuk menelepon atau mengirim pesan padamu, tak tidur seharian untuk melihat wajahmu lewat _skype_ , harus bertingkah seperti buron agar tak ketahuan sedang mengunjungimu di sana itu terdengar gila?! Apa aku salah, bila aku lelah dan terlalu takut untuk menunggu terlalu lama?!"

"Luhan, maksudku—"

"Sehun- _ah_ , apa kaupikir aku tak tahu berita tentang Jongin dan Krystal? Apa kaupikir aku tak takut untuk menyaksikan berita siapa lagi nantinya?"

"..."

"Sehun- _ah_ , apa kaupikir aku tak mengetahui semua pemberitaan berengsek tentangmu dan Irene?"

Luhan menutup telepon dari Sehun sebelum seseorang di seberang telepon itu menjawab kalimatnya, dan di detik berikutnya, ia menangis.

Di toilet tak terpakai yang telah usang di sebuah sekolah tempat ia menjalankan syuting _variety show_ , tempat di mana ia sering bersembunyi dari awak media yang mengincarnya.

Karena menunggu itu memang melelahkan. Karena bersembunyi itu menyakitkan.

Karena percaya itu memang terasa semakin sulit.

—( _...kau, adalah garis semu antara kepercayaan yang kugenggam dan penantian tanpa ujung..._ )

* * *

"Kau—terlalu banyak tingkah."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak menimbulkan skandal yang harus kaututupi. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Lelaki yang duduk di kursi di seberangnya duduk mendengus pelan, menatap anak asuhnya dengan benci. CEO agensi yang bahkan tak ingin lagi ia sebutkan namanya tersebut terlihat begitu menjijikkan dengan asap rokok yang mengepul di antara bibirnya, namun Sehun tak peduli. Ia membencinya, dan alasan mengapa ia di panggil kemari memang membuatnya bergidik takut, namun ia pantang untuk diam saja seperti manekin.

"Kau memang tidak melakukan apa-apa yang terlihat oleh mata biasa, namun—lihatlah media sosialmu. Sudah seperti buku harian saja. Jangan kira kami tak tahu akan apa-apa saja yang kauposting, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mendengus, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki. "Jadi, kau juga akan mengatur media sosial kami seperti kau mengatur kehidupan pribadi artismu?"

Lelaki di depannya tertawa, dan Sehun muak mendengarnya.

(Dalam diam, Sehun takut akan apa yang hendak terjadi. Lelaki berengsek ini selalu punya cara untuk membuat uang kotor walau harus membunuh artisnya dari dalam.)

"Aku tak segan-segan untuk melakukannya bila artisku bertindak bodoh, Nak."

"Mencintai seseorang bukan hal yang bodoh," jawab Sehun enteng.

CEO-nya menatapnya dingin, kemudian kepulan asap kembali terlihat keluar dari bibirnya selagi ia berkata, "Tak ada yang salah ketika kau mencintai seseorang, asal kau tak mencintai sesamamu."

"Kau—!"

"Sehun, kau seharusnya belajar dari taktik yang selalu kugunakan," katanya sambil menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun tajam, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, " **Yang bersalah, harus membayar dengan harga lebih tinggi.** "

"Huh? Kaupikir setelah kau bisa mempermainkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti itu, aku akan termakan oleh umpanmu? Kaupikir aku aka—"

CEO-nya tertawa, memegangi perutnya sendiri dan Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku jemarinya memutih.

"Oh Sehun, siapa bilang kalau ini semua tentangmu?"

Sehun kehilangan satu detak jantungnya sesaat, dan matanya melebar, seiring dengan lelaki di depannya yang tersenyum dan berkata lebih lanjut—

"Ini semua tentang EXO."

"..."

"Kau—tidak akan mengorbankan grupmu sendiri demi kekasih _gay_ -mu itu, kan? Bahkan ketika Jongin telah memilih untuk menjadi _boneka_ -ku, kau takkan menyia-nyiakan sakit hatinya demi Luhan, kan? Kau tidak akan merelakan perjuangan EXO, masa _training_ kalian, semua kesuksesan dan gemerlap yang kalian miliki demi seseorang yang bahkan meninggalkanmu dulu... kan?"

—( _...lambat laun, garis antara kepercayaan dan penantian tak berujung ini semakin kabur..._ )

* * *

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, menggeram rendah dan memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang tertempel di dalam ruang latihan EXO, tempat di mana ia kini berada. Ia tak habis pikir, tak mengerti mengapa CEO berengsek itu akan bertindak seperti ini padanya. Tentu, ia sudah takut akan keadaan yang sudah menimpa Jongin, namun ia tak paham mengapa ia juga berada dalam alur cerita yang ingin dimanipulasi oleh CEO-nya.

Belum sempat ia pergi beranjak untuk menenangkan diri dan pergi dari gedung sialan itu, pintu ruang latihan tersebut terbuka, kemudian ia melihat sosok Joonmyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

Sosok Joonmyun langsung berlari mendekat kearah Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya.

Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan, dan dari sana Sehun sudah bisa menebak bahwa mereka sudah tahu semua hal yang dikatakan oleh CEO mereka.

"Sehun..."

"Ya, _hyung_... Apapun yang kalian dengar tentang rencana mereka, itu benar. Semuanya benar."

Joonmyun menatap Sehun tak percaya, sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin yang duduk di atas lantai di depan Sehun berubah tegang.

"Sehun—apakah kau... sudah memutuskan sesuatu?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Chanyeol yang menatapnya kasihan. Pemuda Oh tersebut menggeleng pelan, membuat Chanyeol mendesah lelah.

Jongin, di sampingnya, menatap Sehun tajam sambil berkata, "Sehun, jangan terima keputusan itu."

Mendengar jawaban berani Jongin, ketiganya langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget, terlebih lagi Joonmyun.

"Kau—tidak menyarankan Sehun untuk setuju akan kehancuran grup ini, kan?" tanya Joonmyun tak percaya.

Jongin menatapnya tajam, dan dalam hitungan detik ia pun menyahut—" _Hyung_ , sejak kapan kau mulai melupakan prinsipmu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kita harus hidup menurut kata hati kita, dan tak boleh terlalu lelap dalam gemerlap ketenaran?"

Joonmyun menatap Jongin dengan tenang, namun lewat tatapan matanya Sehun tahu bila ia sedang menahan amarah.

"Jongin—"

" _Hyung_ , biarkan EXO bubar."

"JONGIN!"

"Jangan jadi egois dan mau menjadi manekin si berengsek itu lagi! Apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku dan Kyungsoo saat ini? Betapa kami ingin pergi dari EXO? Betapa kami terluka, hah?! _Hyung_ , apakah kautahu apa yang membuatku tetap bertahan di sini dan mengambil keputusan itu?"

Semuanya terdiam, dan Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasa bahwa separuh dalam dirinya merasa setuju dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin.

"Itu adalah karena kau yang selalu merengek padaku untuk mempertahankan EXO. Awalnya aku mengerti, karena kau adalah _leader_ yang ingin mempertahankan grup. Dan aku sadar bila aku belum bisa jatuh saat ini, karena ketenaran kita ini begitu terasa indah."

"..."

"Namun tidak lagi, _hyung_..."

"..."

"Tidak ketika aku pada akhirnya sadar, bahwa gemerlap dunia dan ketenaran ini takkan pernah menutup lubang yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo untukku."

"Jongin."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kali ini aku harus berbicara jujur. Aku tak ingin Sehun kehilangan kepercayaan dan cinta Luhan seperti aku kehilangan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin ia tersenyum di depan penggemar dan kamera namun menangis di tiap malamnya ketika ia tak bisa lagi mencintai orang yang benar-benar berharga baginya."

"Jongin, sudah cukup!"

"Yeol _hyung_ , aku tidak akan berhen—"

Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya, pintu ruang latihan di belakang sana terbuka, dan dalam sekejap, mereka mengalihkan pandang dan tertegun saat—

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, mengernyit ketika sosok itu masuk dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Sosok itu terlihat begitu takut dan gemetaran, dan dari ujung matanya Sehun tahu bila sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Sehun- _ssi_..."

Senyap adalah jawaban yang ia dapat, namun ia tak bisa untuk berhenti berbicara.

"...CEO memanggil kita."

Sehun menatap sosok Irene yang berdiri di sana, mematung seperti manekin yang sewaktu-waktu bisa di pajang dengan elok untuk mengecoh semua orang.

—( _...lambat laun, garis antara kepercayaan dan penantian tak berujung ini semakin kabur..._ )

* * *

Sehun merasa mati ketika ia berdiri di depan lelaki yang menjadi CEO di agensi yang menaunginya itu. Di sebelahnya, Irene menahan getar takut dan rasa pasrah.

"Oh Sehun, aku tak menyangka kau begitu bodoh. Apa kaupikir aku bertanya untuk memberimu pilihan? Hahaha. Tidak, tentu saja. Kau—ah, tidak, maksudku kalian berdua, tak memiliki hak untuk memilih.

—Dan mulai saat ini, kalian telah resmi _berpacaran_. Dan jika kalian tak mengikuti cara mainku, aku tak segan-segan membubarkan EXO dan mengeluarkan Irene dari grupnya."

Kata-kata Luhan dan janji yang mereka ucap semakin menjauh, jauh, jauh hingga kini terdengar seperti bisikan lirih di ujung telinganya.

Siang itu, Sehun melewatkan lima panggilan telepon dari kekasihnya yang asli.

—( _...lambat laun, garis antara kepercayaan dan penantian tak berujung ini sepertinya telah hilang..._ )

* * *

Luhan menyerah di panggilan ketujuh. Ia mendesah pasrah, menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku jaketnya. Pelan-pelan ia membenarkan letak topi dan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menyenderkan badannya pada kursi tunggu yang ia duduki, memejamkan mata dan berpikir ada apa dengan Sehun sampai ia tak menjawab panggilannya.

Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitar, melihat bagaimana suasana bandara Incheon pada sore hari. Diam-diam, di balik masker yang menyamarkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana dulu sebelum ia keluar dari grup yang membuat namanya meroket itu ia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk memandang tempat-tempat di Korea secara jelas.

Lima belas menit ia menunggu di sana, berharap Sehun akan meneleponnya balik karena sejujurnya, ia ingin Sehun menjemputnya.

Kedatangannya ke Korea kali ini memang sebuah kejutan, namun ia berharap jika Sehun mau menjemputnya di luar bandara karena Luhan tak nyaman jika harus naik taksi. Pengalamannya dengan _sasaeng_ fan di masa lalu membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali untuk naik taksi.

Untuk membunuh rasa jenuh, ia mencoba untuk bertukar pesan dengan Lao Gao, dan senyum merekah di bibirnya kala temannya tersebut membalas pesannya dengan cepat, membuatnya merasa tak terlalu sendirian.

 _ **Gao-ge**_

 _pft. shixun takkan menjemputmu, bukankah dia sedang sibuk melakukan pemotretan? omong-omong, memangnya kau punya kunci apartemennya?_

 _ **Luhan**_

 _tentu saja punya. tahun lalu shixun memberiku kunci cadangan apartemennya agar aku bisa masuk kesana langsung setiap saat aku berkunjung ke SK_

 _ **Gao-ge**_

 _oke, selamat 'berlibur' kalau begitu. jangan lupa pakai pengaman._

 _ **Luhan**_

 _Gao-geeee! 210930 $#$% &23##$&(_

Pipi Luhan memerah karena jawaban Lao Gao yang membuatnya tak nyaman, dan ia harus berterimakasih pada masker yang menutupi wajahnya karena ia tak ingin terlihat seperti gadis ABG yang tersipu karena digoda tentang gebetannya.

Setengah jam berlalu tanpa kabar ataupun tanda-tanda dari Sehun yang menghubunginya, maka tepat pada pukul 18.15 waktu Korea Selatan, Luhan segera pergi dari bandara, menyetop taksi dan meluncur ke apartemen milik Sehun.

Senyum merekah tak juga hilang dari bibirnya, dan di ujung jemarinya, ia bisa merasakan rasa dingin kala menyentuh ujung permukaan kunci apartemen Sehun, sebuah hadiah kecil yang diberikan padanya tepat setahun yang lalu, saat mereka merayakan hari jadi yang ke tiga.

Di tangan kirinya, sebuah boks kue ia tenteng dengan hati-hati, karena ia takut tulisan yang tercetak di atasnya menjadi berantakan gara-gara kecerobohannya sendiri.

Luhan tak menyangka bahwa tahun ini, ia bisa merayakan hari jadi mereka bersama-sama lagi.

* * *

Sehun merasakan perasaan bersalah pada Luhan menggerogoti hatinya perlahan-lahan, sampai ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Baik perkataan CEO-nya, Irene, Joonmyun, dan Jongin berkelebat di kepalanya dan terus terulang seperti kaset rusak—memekakkan telinga dan membuatnya frustrasi.

" _Sehun, kau tidak akan mempertaruhkan EXO untuk hal ini, kan?"_

" _Sehun-_ ssi, _apakah kau akan bekerja sama denganku soal hal ini? Aku—aku tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari Red Velvet seperti ini hanya karena... hanya karena terseret hubunganmu dengan Luhan-_ ssi..."

" _Sehun, jangan tinggalkan Luhan, jangan menyesal sepertiku."_

" _Oh Sehun, aku tak menyangka kau begitu bodoh. Apa kaupikir aku bertanya untuk memberimu pilihan? Hahaha. Tidak, tentu saja. Kau—ah, tidak, maksudku kalian berdua, tak memiliki hak untuk memilih. Dan mulai saat ini, kalian telah resmi berpacaran."_

" _Sehun-_ ah _, apa kaupikir aku tak mengetahui semua pemberitaan berengsek tentangmu dan Irene?"_

Sehun mencengkeram setir mobilnya erat, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah dan ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, membelah jalan ramai di depannya hingga ia tak lagi merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sesak di dadanya.

Tepat pukul sepuluh, ia sampai di apartemennya dengan keadaan setengah mabuk. Sehun langsung berjalan keluar dari mobilnya, membanting pintu mobil dengan keras dan tak menghiraukan pandangan orang lain padanya.

Ia berjalan lemas, menuju ke sebuah lift dan memencet tombol sembilan belas. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding lift, mengusap wajahnya lelah. Sejujurnya ia sudah tak tahu lagi akan jadi apa hidupnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa mengharapkan Luhan untuk menerima keadaan ini, dan perkataan Jongin menohoknya keras.

Ia tak bisa mengelak lagi, dan rupanya, kehidupannya seperti berhenti di sini.

Pintu lift yang ia naiki sendirian terbuka pelan dan Sehun keluar, berjalan menuju ke apartemen miliknya di nomor 1929. Ketika ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya, ia segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya.

Namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu di depannya tersebut, ponsel miliknya berdering pelan, menandakan bahwa ada satu pesan yang masuk dan Sehun lekas membukanya.

Pesan tersebut datang baru saja dari Jongin, dan hati Sehun melewatkan satu detakan ketika membaca isinya.

 _ **Jjong**_

 _aku melihat di internet bahwa luhan sedang ada di SK. aku melihat fotonya sedang memakai masker dan berada di bandara incheon._

Di bawah pesan tersebut, Jongin melampirkan tautan berisi berita dan foto yang Sehun yakin betul adalah Luhan, terlepas dari fakta bahwa kekasih aslinya tersebut sedang mengenakan masker.

Lalu Sehun meraih _handle_ pintu di depannya dan membukanya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, berdoa dalam hati supaya—

Hati Sehun hancur ketika melihat sosok kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, duduk lemas dengan remote televisi jatuh dari tangannya dan tergeletak di atas lantai dingin apartemennya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan sana, dingin, begitu dingin seakan jiwanya pergi dari raganya dan manik matanya terpasung pada televisi yang—yang—

Dalam diam, satu air mata lolos dari mata Sehun.

 _Anggota grup band terkenal yang sedang naik daun; EXO Oh Sehun, dikabarkan sedang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan adik agensinya, Irene Red Velvet. Keduanya tertangkap kamera sedang berduaan ketika menghadiri sebuah acara, dan lewat berita yang dapat kami himpun, siang tadi agensi yang menaungi mereka berdua telah memberikan pernyataan eksklusif mengenai kebenaran berita tersebut. Sejauh yang di dapat dari pernyataan agensi mereka berdua, keduanya telah menjalin hubungan selama—_

"Luhan..."

Sehun tak tahu kemana hilangnya keberanian yang dulu ada padanya, namun saat ini, di depan kekasih yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, ia begitu takut...

Nada suara yang lolos dari bibirnya terdengar begitu rapuh, lemah, tak ada silabel yang terdengar nyata dan Sehun rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga ketika Luhan pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi di depan sana.

Sehun menatapnya dengan air mata yang lolos keluar tak bisa ia tahan, ia menangis tanpa suara ketika melihat kristal bening juga turun dari kedua mata yang menjadi tempatnya berpulang, menjadi terang dalam mimpi gelapnya, menjadi alasan mengapa ia selalu bertahan.

Dan kini, ia begitu merasa hancur melihat kedua mata yang selalu ia puja itu basah karena air mata—dan lebih dari itu, ia merasa begitu berengsek ketika sadar bahwa ialah orang yang menyebabkannya menangis.

Namun Luhan tersenyum.

Walau di mata Sehun, senyumnya kali ini begitu terlihat rapuh, menyakitkan, dan sarat akan perpisahan.

"Luhan..."

Seribu kali lagi Sehun ingin menyebut nama itu, seribu kali lagi Sehun ingin meraih apa yang kelihatannya telah berada di ujung kehancuran...

"Luhan, tolong dengarkan—"

"Sehun."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya,berjalan kearah di mana kekasihnya mematung dan berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan Sehun. Air mata masih mengalir jatuh melalui pipinya, dan Sehun begitu sadar bahwa saat ini Luhan memang sedang kecewa berat padanya. Karena Sehun lebih dari tahu bahwa Luhan adalah lelaki yang pantang menangis, dan ketika ia menangis, pastilah Sehun telah menjadi orang yang paling bangsat sedunia.

Sehun tak berani menatap kedua keping cokelat Luhan yang penuh dengan sirat kecewa dan kelelahan, namun ketika tangan Luhan terjulur untuk membelai wajahnya, Sehun tak mampu lagi untuk menahan laju air matanya, dan perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik Luhan.

Senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir Luhan membuat Sehun merasa gagal telah mempertahankan apa yang mereka ingin jaga, dan sedetik kemudian, saat Luhan kembali memanggil namanya, kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sehun adalah—

"Maaf."

Maaf, maaf, maaf.

Maaf karena telah mengecewakan Luhan, maaf karena telah gagal mempertahankan apa yang ingin mereka percayai, maaf karena telah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, dan maaf karena ia menghancurkan semuanya.

Dan di atas itu semua—

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu terluka."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan kedua tangannya masih membelai wajah Sehun dengan lembut. Ia menggeleng di antara air mata yang mengalir, dan kemudian...

"Sehun- _ah_ , mengapa kau hanya meminta maaf?"

"..."

"Sehun- _ah_..."

"..."

"Mengapa kau tak bertanya apapun tentangku? Mengapa—mengapa kau tak bertanya tentang perasaanku?"

"..."

"Mengapa—"

"..."

"—kau tak bertanya apakah aku masih mau menunggumu, Sehun- _ah_?"

Sehun menangis, menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Mengapa kau tak bertanya apakah aku masih mau menunggumu?!"

Suara Luhan yang naik empat oktav berdering nyaring, memecah keheningan antara denting jam dan suara tangis Sehun, namun rupanya hanya keheningan yang mengikuti.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, dan Luhan menangis dalam diam, melepaskan belaiannya pada wajah Sehun.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau tak bertanya dan meyakinkanku untuk tetap menunggumu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk karena ia tak kuasa. Ia tak kuasa memandang dua luka yang tergores permanen di mata kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Sehun- _ah_. Jawab aku, kumohon."

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang apa saja yang berada di dekatnya; menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh dan hancur di depan Luhan.

Lirih, dalam kepalanya kembali terngiang kata-kata semua orang yang bergantung padanya; yang tersangkut dalam masalah ini; yang ikut terlibat dalam suasana ini.

" _Sehun, kau tidak akan mempertaruhkan EXO untuk hal ini, kan?"_

" _Sehun-_ ssi, _apakah kau akan bekerja sama denganku soal hal ini? Aku—aku tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari Red Velvet seperti ini hanya karena... hanya karena terseret hubunganmu dengan Luhan-_ ssi..."

" _Sehun, jangan tinggalkan Luhan, jangan menyesal sepertiku."_

" _Oh Sehun, aku tak menyangka kau begitu bodoh. Apa kaupikir aku bertanya untuk memberimu pilihan? Hahaha. Tidak, tentu saja. Kau—ah, tidak, maksudku kalian berdua, tak memiliki hak untuk memilih. Dan mulai saat ini, kalian telah resmi berpacaran."_

" _Sehun-_ ah..."

" _Sehun-_ ah..."

" _Sehun-_ ah..."

" _...Sehun-_ ah _... Mengapa kau tak bertanya apakah aku masih mau menunggumu?!"_

Air mata terakhir jatuh dari sudut mata Sehun, dan dengan perasaan yang berat ia menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Luhan tepat di kedua matanya.

"Karena—aku takut mendengar jawabanmu..."

Luhan tertawa, dan nada sedih nan kecewa yang ada dalam denting suaranya tak mampu menutupi fakta bahwa ia sedang sangat terluka.

Luhan kembali mengangkat tangannya, membelai wajah Sehun lagi dan kali ini, ia menghapus air mata yang menetes membasahi wajah kekasih di depannya.

Dan dengan suara yang lirih, ia berkata—

"Kupikir aku benar. Kau—adalah garis semu antara kepercayaan yang kugenggam dan penantian tanpa ujung. Dan rupanya, selama ini aku berdiri di tengah-tengahnya; menanti sesuatu yang bias seperti orang bodoh."

Luhan mendekat, membawa bibirnya untuk dipertemukan dengan bibir merah Sehun yang basah hingga ia menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang dalam namun pendek—ciuman yang menyakitkan namun penuh arti, seakan Luhan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, namun tak mampu untuk terus menerus berdiri di antara dua hal mustahil yang memberinya sakit hati.

Dan Sehun hancur, ketika Luhan mengucapkan kata _selamat tinggal_ dan bukannya _sampai jumpa_ seperti biasanya.

Dan Sehun hancur, ketika Luhan melepaskan belaiannya pada wajahnya dan beranjak pergi dengan tas ransel yang baru saja ia letakkan beberapa jam yang lalu di atas lantai dingin di bawah mereka.

Dan Sehun hancur, ketika Luhan, pada akhirnya, tak mampu lagi bertahan di sini.

" _Stay_."

Suara langkah kaki Luhan menenggelamkan satu suku kata yang Sehun keluarkan, dan tepat saat ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya ditarik dan ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu tersebut kembali tertutup dengan debaman pelan namun menyakitkan, Sehun jatuh meringkuk di atas lantai.

" _Please, stay,_ " bisiknya pada ketiadaan; pada aroma Luhan yang masih tertinggal melayang di udara di sekitarnya.

Hanya keheningan, denting jam, dan suara tangis Sehun yang terdengar malam itu.

Ia tak mampu bangun atau melirik satu sisi dinding apartemennya yang terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya—lebih terasa hidup. Ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa dekorasi yang baru saja Luhan buat tak membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit seolah dicambuk duri. Ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia telah hancur tepat saat mereka merayakan hari jadi. Ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa perlahan, ia mati dari dalam.

Sehun mengabaikan fakta bahwa lilin di atas kue yang di bawa Luhan telah lama padam di makan angin musim dingin.

Sehun, mengabaikan fakta bahwa tulisan _happy anniv 12/20_ yang terdekor indah di sisi dinding tersebut tak meneriakkan kata penyesalan dan sakit hati.

Sehun, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia telah kehilangan semuanya.

 _Tepat di samping kue yang di bawa khusus oleh Luhan dari China untuk hari jadi mereka, sebuah kotak berwarna merah tergeletak begitu saja—dingin tak tersentuh, luput terjumput dan terlupakan oleh semilir angin dan keheningan yang tertinggal begitu saja._

 _Di dalam kotak tersebut, dua cincin terabaikan seolah mereka tak bertuan._

 _Seolah tak ada kisah yang akan mereka jaga untuk tetap abadi._

—(... _stay, Sehun whispered one more time_

 _as you shut the door behind you_

 _as you left me behind with nothing but pain and regret_ )

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _fanfic note : "_ _You are the faint line between faith and blindly waiting." – quote by_ _ **rupikaur_**_ _on instagram_

" _stay, you whispered_

 _as you shut the door behind you." – quote by_ _ **rupikaur_**_ _on instagram_

 _(all those quotes are edited by SachiMalff for better understanding in this fanfiction)._

 _author's note : FIX GAK BISA SEKALIPUN GA NULIS ANGST FIX FIX FUCK_

 _ANW HAPPY HUNHAN DAY MAAF GA ADA FLUFF. I'LL TRY LATER BUT YEAH_

 _ps: ada epilognya kok tenang ajin. tapi nyusul yah. kalo udah agak waras sayanya._


End file.
